I used to be in love, but now im over it
by titanchick
Summary: Robin dumps his girlfriend in an embarrassing way. Then Star makes it all better,


Robin was jumping up and down like a maniac.

Not because he was excited. Oh no.

He was dancing.

Yes, the boy wonder was _dancing_.

It was his 19th birthday party, and he was dancing next to his girlfriend, Kacey in the Ops room. The Titans had transformed it into a dance club with strobe lights and a multicolored disco ball.

Robin was dressed in a black t-shirt, dark jeans, and vans. He had also removed his mask, revealing crystal clear blue eyes.

Kacey had long brown hair brown eyes. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, platforms, and a hot pink halter top.

The only problem was, Kacey and Starfire _hated_ each other. They instantly disliked each other as soon as they met. The other Titans disliked her too. She was mean, arrogant, and stuck up.

Robin was really getting tired of Kacey. He hated her attitude towards the others, and didn't like how she treated him as her personal butler. His affection towards Starfire grew, and he hated to see her unhappy. So, he hatched a plan to get rid of Kacey.

"Hey Kacey, I'll be right back okay?" Robin said with fake sweetness.

"Yeah whatever. Get me a drink. I'm thirsty. Hurry up." She said impatiently.

Robin rolled his blue eyes and sauntered toward the DJ.

The song was over and Robin took center stage.

"Alright everybody, I hope your having fun." He said.

His words were echoed by screams and cheers.

"This next song is for Kacey. Now I want everybody to listen closely. This song is special." He smiled.

The music started to play:

_Top down in the summer sun  
The day we met was like a hit and run  
And I still taste it on my tongue  
(Taste it on my tongue)_

The sky was burning up like fireworks  
You made me want you, oh, so bad it hurt  
But girl, in case you haven't heard

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye  
(Oh yeah!)

There's just one thing would make me say  
(Oh yeah!)  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now it's over  
(Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)

Hot sweat and blurry eyes  
We're spinning on a roller coaster ride  
The world stuck in black and white  
(Stuck in black and white)

You drove me crazy every time we touched  
Now I'm so broken that I can't get up  
Oh girl, you make me such a lush

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye  
(Oh yeah!)

There's just one thing would make me say  
(Oh yeah!)  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now it's over

All the time I wasted on you  
All the bullshit you put me through  
I'm checking into rehab 'cause everything that we had  
Didn't mean a thing to you

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now I'm sober

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye  
(Oh yeah!)

There's just one thing would make me say  
(Oh yeah!)  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now it's over

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Now it's over, I still taste it on my tongue  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
Now it's over

Kacey stood there with her mouth open wide.

"You're breaking up with me?" she screeched.

"Wow! You catch on fast!" Robin mocked.

"You can't break up with me! Im Me!" she screamed.

"It is clear you are not wanted here any longer Kacey McCaine. Get out." Starfire said smugly, coming to stand next to Robin.

"UGH!" Kacey growled and stomped out of the tower.

Everyone cheered.

Starfire turned to Robin.

"Now, I have my present for you." She smirked uncharacteristically.

She signaled the DJ and he nodded and took the mike.

"Hey y'all, this next song is for the Birthday Boy from his teammates. Enjoy!"

Most of the guests screamed and cheered some more as the music started pumping.

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again_

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Being with you  
Is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh yeah

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

At the end of the song, the cake and presents were passed out and the guests went home.

Out on the roof, Robin was sitting, just thinking about how he dumped Kacey. It felt as if a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"Robin?"

"Hey Star."

"You know that song…"

"Yeah. Thanks. It was really---"

But Robin never finished because Starfire reached over and kissed him.

"I've wanted to do that ever since you started dating that…that monster." Star said.

Robin merely reached over and kissed her again.

As the two lovebirds were swapping spit on the roof, (A/N sorry that was a horrible way to put it.)

a certain girl, recently dumped, was plotting her revenge.

"Robin, you will pay. With everything and everyone closest to you."

"Kacey, talking to yourself is the first sign of going insane." Mr. McCaine said.

"SHUT UP!"


End file.
